


Full of Love

by ohnojustimagine



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnojustimagine/pseuds/ohnojustimagine
Summary: Trying is unexpectedly hot.
Relationships: Jon Moxley/Original female character
Kudos: 25





	Full of Love

"I want to do it," you tell him. "I want to start trying."

"Are you sure?" Jon asks, as if he doesn't quite believe you.

"I'm sure," you say, and he sweeps you up into his arms, grinning, peppering ticklish kisses all over your face until you're giggling, and though you're a little scared at what a big deal this is, you know it's right, because it's with _him_ , with Jon.

You're beaming back at him, because you love seeing him so happy, but then his expression changes, and oh _yeah_ , you realize. Because he's not going to wait, and before you know it, you're both naked, both on the bed, and he's on top of you, kissing you, biting at your lips, his teeth sharp, hungry with desire. "Gonna have my baby," he growls. "I'm gonna knock you up _so_ good."

And him just _saying_ it like that is so not what you were expecting that you laugh, not sure if you're nervous or turned on or just weirded out.

He gives you a look, but he doesn't seem offended. "You think it's funny?" he asks.

"No, of course not," you say, worried that you've hurt his feelings. "It's just... strange, to think about it like that." You stroke the back of his neck. "But kind of cute."

"Ohhhh," Jon says, "nothin' cute about it, sweetheart."

"No?" And suddenly you don't feel like laughing, because there's something about the tone in his voice that's making you feel _other_ things.

"Nope." He shakes his head. "Nothin' cute about how hard I'm going to fuck you." He grabs your wrists, pinning them to the bed, either side of your head, and leans in as if to kiss you, but then pulls back at the very last second, and you let out a frustrated little mewl. "Nothin' cute about how many times I'm gonna come in you," he goes on.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." And he's smiling, eyes soft and dirty and loving, all at once. "Over and over, fill you right up."

Jon's always liked to _talk_ in bed, but he's never talked to you like this, and it's not just what he's saying, it's the _way_ he's saying it, voice low, edged with a need that feels like something brand new.

"You're gonna look so beautiful," he says, moving down your body, kissing your stomach, lips wet and warm on your skin. "This belly all big for me."

_Ugh_ , you think, suddenly distracted by how uncomfortable that sounds. You sigh. "I bet I'll be huge."

He looks up at you, as if aghast at what you've said. "No," he tells you. " _No,_ you're gonna be _beautiful_ , all sweet and heavy and _ripe_."

_Ripe_ , you repeat in your head, and yeah, maybe, when he puts it like that... and all at once, you really understand, what he wants from you, what this truly _means_.

You get your hands in his hair, pushing his face down between your legs, getting his mouth on you, and even now he can't stop talking, breath hot on your skin. "Need you real open," he murmurs as he licks you, sucks on you. "Nice and wet so you can take it real deep."

And you are, you're _so_ wet, his tongue lapping up your juices as he hums with pleasure, and you're right on the verge of coming when he stops, climbing up over you, grinning at you, his mouth slick.

He kisses you, quickly, and says, "You ready for me, sweetheart? You ready for this?" And you nod, because you can't wait, not anymore.

You moan, breathless as he slides into you, and it shouldn't feel so different, because you stopped using condoms a long time ago, but it _is_ different, the connection between you so raw and pure it's like nothing you've ever felt before. A sharp cry catches hoarse in your throat, your eyes fluttering closed, but it's not enough for Jon. "No," he says, insistent. "Look at me." You open your eyes, staring into his as he starts to fuck you, and it's so _much,_ it's too much, because you're coming, your hips bucking up as he thrusts into you, unceasing..

And you _feel_ it, every inch of it, of him, but it's so good. "So hot," he mutters. "Shit, you're _so_ fucking hot, pussy all hungry for it, just like it was made for."

He goes even harder, driving into you, and you moan. "Please," you whisper. "Come inside me, Jon, _please_."

"Oh, _fuck,_ " he grits out, and you hear him panting, his breath ragged, and _god_ , you think, holding on to him, urging him on right to the finish, wanting it all, feeling as if he won't ever stop.

But he does, and as soon as he pulls out of you, he's got his fingers inside you, roughly working you. You whine, shaking your head, helplessly trying to push him away, because with how he's just fucked you, it's way too soon, your whole pussy still so sensitive that his touch is nothing but overwhelming. "No..." you stutter. "Not yet. It's..." You bite back a sob as he shoves another finger into you, pressing down inside you, right where it's most intense.

"No," he tells you, firmly. "Right now. Gonna need you to get off again, right now."

"I can't," you say, trapped somewhere between pleasure and discomfort, your pussy spasming around his fingers, each twinge like electricity through your body.

"Oh, you can, sweetheart, I know you can." He licks your ear, bites your neck. "Need to get it all real deep inside you, all my come, and then I'm gonna fuck you again, just to make sure."

You breathe in, closing your eyes and listening to sound of his voice, letting it take you away, giving yourself over to him as another orgasm pulses through you, even stronger than the first.

"Good girl," he says, a little softer now. "Take it all for me, beautiful, don't you? But I'm gonna give you more." He kisses you, and you can feel the urgency in it, that he's nowhere near done with you. "You want more?" he asks.

And you're already way beyond what you thought were your limits, but you only want to go further. "Yes," you say. "More."


End file.
